Shocking Revelations
by JavaBird
Summary: After another defeat in the Leagues, this time in the Kalos league. Now at age 15, Ash begins to question his goals of becoming a Pokemon master, and questioning his lot in life and after a wish made by his Pokemon to comfort him, and Ash to understand them. He will find his world turning sideways. Rated T. A Ashachu story. Some shipping.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon

Authors notes.

I want to point out here, that this story won't be for everyone. I will put this up on T rating for some mature themes. The story will hopefully only be a two parter one shot. Its a story that I wanted to write myself after reading a few Ash turning into a Pikachu stories and felt them lacking in some areas. So, I wrote my own.

The story will be heavy on feels and such.

While humans are around and for easier understanding; Pokemon speech will be in _Italics_ while humans will have "Quotation marks." for easier tracking and understanding. Thank you!

Please leave a review of what you think!

* * *

After a long and hard Journey through Kalos and before having gone through Unova, Sinnoh, Kanto, Johto the Orange islands and so much more, the boy growing into a young man now of 15 sat in his home's den, on the couch that sat there as it always had ever since he could remember.

His eyes were closed, the young man deep in thought, thinking about all the adventures he had had with his friends, friends that he had made on his adventures through the Leagues.

He had suffered yet another defeat and he was planning to use the coming weeks of leisure time to properly go through where he had made his mistakes.

Ash Ketchum to many, seemed like an over enthusiastic young man. He knew this, he knew of how some people viewed him, but they just didn't get it, did they? Well, he at least felt like they didn't.

He wanted to challenge himself, he just wanted to have fun, to enjoy the adventure, the thrill of being out there, and going for the title of Pokemon Master! He would get there, he was determined on that. But he was realizing that maybe his approach to the League was all wrong.

He gave a dejected sigh and ruffled his raven black hair with both hands. Causing the ears of his Partner, Pikachu to twitch her ears in reaction to her trainers frustration.

She opened her eyes and looked over to her friend, trainer and partner in many adventures and crimes from her vantage point on his lap. She couldn't just hear his frustration, but feel it in his chest as he breathed. He sounded not only frustrated but a bit angry with himself.

He had been doing a lot of this lately. This was only their fifth day back and Delia, Ash's mother was growing worried over her son's seemingly uncharacteristic attitude. She had tried to pry, but he said that he didn't want to talk about it, at least not yet and she could guess the good part of why.

Pikachu was his confidant in this like so many other things. He shared with her often times the things he felt he couldn't discuss, either not yet or ever with those he called friends. Frustrations over the leagues, his woes and fears, and many other things. He still kept things to himself, and she respected his privacy on those matters. He would talk about them when he felt good and ready if he ever did.

"Pika pi?" Voiced Pikachu as she clambered onto her feet, and rested her little hands on his chest. The contact meant to reassure and calm her friend down, her question bore the words '_want to talk about it?_' In her meaning.

They were currently alone at home so Ash could voice his frustrations and thoughts.

"I just don't know what I did wrong!" He blurted out after a short pause which Pikachu had thought he wouldn't say anything.

And now that he had started, it came rushing out like a tidal wave.

"I did my best, I really did Pikachu. I really did my best. I must be doing something wrong. I just want to be able to win one league Pikachu, just one!" He said, tears of frustration running down his cheek.

"We had a good battle. I'm not saying we didn't. It's just.." he said and paused, his voice faltering, trying to find the correct words.

"I guess I just feel.. stupid. I know that I'm not the smartest person in the world. I mean.. yeah I've done stupid things. But I just get so excited and I want to just rush ahead! I.. I guess I just.. I get too into it?" He offered lamely, his hands had gone around Pikachu in a half hug, and she had leaned against him. His words had been a jumble of both new and old topics. He was rambling, but that was okay to her. It helped him air out his frustration.

If only he could understand her. If he could, she could reassure her trainer, she could reassure her friend that it was okay.

He wasn't a bad trainer at all. And he wasn't a bad human either. He loved his Pokemon with all his heart and his Pokemon loved him in return.

He was so loved by his Pokemon that Pidgeot had forgiven him, after some light pecking mind you and after a near year absence. But there was no enmity in Pidgeot's heart. She had simply given a good scolding to the boy back then for being so forgetful and lost in his own adventures. But she had loved her friend back then as she does now. She was still around, but settled down with an edition to the team from Sinnoh, Staraptor. They seemed to have hit it off after he came here with Ash.

She hugged Ash as best she could. Wrapping her little paws around his barrel and giving him a good reassuring squeeze.

_Don't blame yourself Ash. You're just a very energetic human_. She said, even though he could never fully understand her, he could understand her meaning and he knew she was trying to reassure him.

"Thanks Pikachu." He said as he petted her head, which made her give out a "Chuuu~" as he scratched her between the ears. He was smiling, if just a bit. But he wasn't completely reassured, and she knew he wouldn't be. At least not for a while.

After a while of sitting there, with him petting her and scratching her head, and her just trying to be a reassuring presence for her friend, he announced:

"I think I need some fresh air." Which was a good idea. Maybe some fresh air would clear his mind.

She, without another need for prompting, jumped on her usual spot on his shoulder.

The young teen going out with his usual jacket, for once not really caring if he had a hat on or not, this time leaving it in his room.

He took a long, winding walk. He went here and there, saying hello to those that knew him in Pallet, and exchanging kind words with one another, and as was in his kind nature, helping those that needed it.

"Here are you groceries Ms. Gisel." Ash said to the elderly woman he was assisting as he brought her grocery bags on her kitchen table. The home decorated in that way some old people liked to do. Walls hung with family photos, hand knitted artwork, and just generally had a very homey feel.

"Thank you young man." The elderly woman said kindly to Ash, and gently took his hand, slipping him a sweet. "I know it isn't much dear, but I figured you could use something like it, you seem very down as of late." She said to him and he smiled at the gift she had given him.

"I guess so yeah." He said and unwrapped the sweet from its wrapper and popped it into his mouth, smiling at her. "Thanks though Ms. Gisel. Glad I could help out." He said, and she smiled at the kind boy, and patted his hand. "You're very much welcome and I should be thanking you for helping an old woman." She said with a soft chuckle and ushered him out, and on the way bribed Pikachu with a sweet of her own before leading them fully out the door, which Pikachu unabashedly accepted, sticking the hard candy in her mouth and loving the flavor.

They made their way towards Oak's ranch and lab, Ash figuring he could go and spend time with his Pokemon. He knew they would love to spend time with him and he just needed something to do. Anything really to just occupy his mind.

As they made their way towards the lab, Ash was nearly toppled over by the assistant, Tracey, who rushed out the door. The door nearly hitting Ash, which caused him to skid and stumble back.

"Oh!" Tracey exclaimed as he saw Ash. "Sorry Ash, didn't see you there!" Said the distracted adult, well Tracey was now an adult. 20 and going into his 21 years, the young adult had been working with Professor oak for a few years now.

"Oh hey Tracey." Ash greeted as he waved at him. "The professor in?" He asked, and Tracey shook his head.

"No, sorry, he left early today, he won't be back for at least a few days." He explained sadly to the young teen and Ash gave a sigh. "Alright, I was just going to say Hi and hang out with my Pokemon for a bit." He said, and Tracey nodded.

"Alright Ash, just don't get into trouble." He said with a knowing fond smile and Ash could only smile weakly. His mind still heavy with his thoughts and questions from before, but he felt a bit better knowing he still had some friends here. "I'll try Trace." He said to him.

I_f he won't you know I'll bail him out._ Pikachu said and posed on Ash's shoulder and patted his head to illustrate her point even if she wasn't completely understood. The confident pose and reassuring smile on the mouse Pokemon's face as she patted Ash's head gave the jist of her meaning and Tracey laughed.

"I'm sure you will Pikachu!" He said as he laughed, and it made Ash flush. "Pikachu!" He exclaimed in his embarrassment, which made her laugh in return.

_Oh shush! You'd be horribly lost without me!_ She said and smirked at him, which made Tracey laugh again, because he knew that Pikachu was being smug.

"Yeah, yeah laugh it up." He said in half irritation, half commiseration for himself and waved them both off.

"See ya Ash!" Tracey called out as he went to leave the lan for his own errands and Ash went to see his Pokemon.

Upon hitting the grounds where his Pokemon were kept, he was instantly tackled by an over enthusiastic Bayleef. With a cry of; "Baaay!" Which translated to _Aaash!_ From her, she tackled him down which knocked the wind out of the teen and the clingy and very huggy grass type cuddled up to her master.

_Oh my gosh! I missed you Ash! When is the next adventure, when will we leave?! Why won't you just cuddle meeee._ She whined out in an excited jabber as he tried to push her off.

Pikachu had been vaulted off of her favorite spot too and when she saw the two, she gave a sigh.

"Bayleef, come on!" Ash said as she jabbered in her Pokespeech and clung to him, and then he just promptly gave up. Not having the energy at the moment.

_Come on Bayleef, give Ash a break._ Pikachu said as she approached the female and she looked on at Pikachu and frowned.

_But why?_ She asked, which was a perfectly normal question, she figured. He's having a rough day. She said in earnest and gently nudged Bayleef's bigger bulk, but she conceded to what was essentially Ash's second of their group.

_He's upset about the recent league._ She explained and looked at Ash as he stood up.

"Thanks Pikachu." He said with a weak smile, and she smiled at him back, and ushered her friend to join up with the rest of his Pokemon, he would need to see to their need for his attention after all.

Meanwhile Bayleef looked on at her beloved master and frowned. _Oh…_ she said finally. _He will be alright though, right?_ she asked.

_Of course he will be!_ Pikachu reaffirmed. _He's been in similar situations and he always pulls through._ She said, confident that her friend will pull through his funk.

She looked on to look at Ash as he greeted his Pokemon. New and old.

Some were vying for his attention, pulling at clothes, or tugging where they could in playful or affectionate ways. Simply glad he had taken the time to come and see them.

And he at least looked happy to be with them, to give them his undivided attention, or encourage them on in his way. '_Yes_', she thought. He would be okay. Like he always would be. She smiled and joined in the fray, Bayleef on her heels, and they joined in with the happy mood that was forming in a clamor of voices.

The gathered Pokemon insisted on running Ash ragged. Maybe they had picked on his depressive mood, or could just feel that he was unhappy, the Pokemon with him on the league felt it the most, and they had been the most participant in the fun.

They had played games, or chased Ash about, doing various games and never letting him have a long enough pause to sink into his thoughts again, and when he needed to eat, they brought him food through berries and apples. More than happy to share some of their treats with him.

This had lasted late into the evening. The sun was starting to wane for dusk and the sky was lit in brilliant colors of blue, red and dusky pink. The sky held a few clouds and it was this that Ash, Pikachu and his group of loyal friends were looking over now while lying on the grass after a day of exhausting fun. His eyes felt heavy, and he could feel his friends around him, chattering to each other, and not for the first time, he wished he could know what they were saying.

Every trainer had a wish to understand their Pokemon. But after the events of the Kalos league, he found himself wishing it even more. And for more reasons than just the obvious battle plans and tactics. To go over training. Sure that was fun, it was also an important event of their training. But also on other things. Like how they felt, how things worked, how he could maybe improve? Or maybe if he could understand them, they could help him know things that seemed so alien to him at times. Like with Girls! They were still in some ways alien to him, and he wanted to ask why Pikachu had always felt so defensive over some of those he had met.

There were a lot of valid reasons, but right now. He just wished to talk to them about.. anything. About them, about him, about anything he could think of.

As he closed his eyes. He wished for that moment with all his heart, that he could connect with his friends more. To understand his friends and learn more about them.

With that in mind, he soon fell asleep. The soft snores he gave after a few minutes halted the whispered conversations that were around him.

"Ah, he's finally asleep." said Pidgeot as she stood close by with her mate Staraptor, her fond smile on the boy as he slept.

"About time." Said Bulbasaur, his gaze going to the young teen, and he frowned. He, like everyone else had felt something off about their friend today, and so in the time they had been playing with him, Bayleef and Pikachu had been asked what was going on, and they had told them.

To some it had been obvious, others not so much. The news had spread among the group and so they had made more of an effort to cheer Ash up.

Bayleef clambered on to her masters side, and gently cuddled up to his side. Using her bulk to help keep him warm so he could sleep. "Shush Bulbasaur, you know it's been a tough few days." She said to him.

"Try a few years." Grumped Kingler. He was ever grumpy when too long out of water, but he was worried about Ash like all the rest, so had opted to stay for his trainers benefit.

Leavanny hummed as she used her silk to spin a comfortable small pillow made out of leaves for Ash, gently raising his head and putting it down on the pillow for further comfort.

"He has tried it his all, hasn't he?" asked Leavanny, and gently stroked his cheek to clear away any leaves that were sticking to him. "He gave the League this year his all, he always has right? And if I remember correctly of what I was told, he only won the Orange Island trials. He must feel dejected after another loss." She said and paused, feeling regret and disappointment from his Kalos League Pokemon.

"Do not feel bad. It's not your fault. You did exceedingly well. It's simply that the other teams did better." She said kindly, and that helped ease their minds.

"I think he's starting to simply feel the pressure." Pikachu said at last.

"I know it's not our fault, it's no one's fault. But I know Ash, and he feels responsible in his own way." Pikachu noted with regret as she went to her Trainers side, and put her head on his chest. "He doesn't need too, because he isn't. But I know him well enough to say that I think he's getting tired of losing. He wants a win for once, you know?" She offered, and all the Pokemon there nodded.

They had been there with Ash through thick and thin, and in many ways, through the thickest.

Battling to help Legendaries, fighting various organized crime, and even going so far as to risk everything. Pidgeot remembered when she was a young Pidgeotto, when she was on Ash's team and how he had, despite the risk of severe hypothermia, closed off a large hole that had formed after a blizzard, high in the mountains here in Kanto. She, Charmander back then, and Bulbasaur, Squirtle and Pikachu, were all trapped with him in a horrible weather, and he had put them all in their Pokeballs. And even had tried to get Pikachu to go into hers, but she had stubbornly refused.

They had known, all of them, that Ash wouldn't survive without them. Or may not have survived even with them. But they had all banded together and kept each other warm. It was a testament to their bonds as friends back then, that they had refused to leave their trainer to die. Or at least to die alone.

They had made it out alive, but it was still a testament on how much they cared for each other, even if Charizard didn't admit it, he cared about Ash, the stubborn oaf wouldn't ever simply admit it through clear words.

Pidgeot wiped away the tears of the memory. Thinking about that day always brought a lot of memories and feelings. The fear, desperation and worry for her friends. But also the elation, gratitude and simply the joy of being alive after a new tomorrow.

Pikachu had seen her friends tears, and could guess why. There were many moments in their first year that could cause the original team to shed tears in fond memories. Both good and bad.

They all had gone through a lot with Ash, and had done their all to bring him this far. So to see their friend so dejected and depressed, made them all wish that they could talk to him, reassure him, and tell him to get back at it.

He had a long way to go yes, but they would be there with him. Every step of the way.

Soon enough, those that needed to leave went back to their respective den.

Pidgeot and Staraptor stayed a bit longer, giving Ash their own nuzzles to his sleeping form, and Pidgeot giving his hair a slight grooming with her beak, which she had wanted to do all day. She knew why, and it wouldn't be long now until it happened.

But until then, she would outlet her feelings on the human she cared about, almost to the point of him being achingly like a little brother to her.

With that done, she smiled at her mate, whom smiled back at her. "He'll be safe dear. He's got Bayleef and Pikachu. And the rest of us aren't far away." He reassured her and she gave a nod. "I know, I know. I just worry." She admitted before stepping away so they wouldn't disturb Ash in their flight away.

Bayleef and Pikachu soon fell asleep with their friend. Cuddling up to him as best as they could.

_Meanwhile, somewhere out in the stratosphere._

Jirachi was bored, bored, bored. There was nothing for him to do today. He floated in his little bubble, floating and lost in thought.

He was relatively in peace until he found a sensation he hadn't felt in a while.

_A wish._

And not just any wish, and from just anyone. It was a heartfelt wish. A wish of pure intent, and it seemed to be shared by many Pokemon too. Now this caught his attention.

He followed that desperate wish. Leading it like a Fisher would a fishing line and holding it, and found that it led to a familiar face. Ash Ketchum of Pallet town. He could feel the humans thread, and with it some of his feelings. Not all, just lingering threads that clung to the wish like strings.

He was a bit angry, sad, depressed, discontent and if not a little lost and lonely. Lonely in the sense that it felt like there was a gap there that could be filled, but not by just anyone. No it was a gap left without guidance.

Jirachi himself had only known the human for a short period of time, but in that time, he had known that Ash had a very kind nature, and he was energetic, and prone to rushing on without thinking. So, these feelings felt a bit uncharacteristic for the kind human. As for the gap he felt the traces of, it was more deep then he might think. He didn't understand it, or its origin. But he knew it was a gap that Ash, even if he knew it or not, wanted filled.

As for his wish.. And the wish that was similar in its nature from the group of Pokemon he had felt, they all had ties to each other. He considered the wish. He was being taught to not systematically fulfill just any wish. But, this one felt a little different. And it came from a human that he knew, and Jirachi felt that the human was in a circumstance where he needed help.

He thought for a long moment of the wish and of what to do. Then came to a decision. He would fulfill it, but there was a catch. A catch that, Ash would not hear of for a while if ever. This was potentially a one way trip decision, and Jirachi wouldn't perhaps be able to change it. It would all depend on Ash himself.

With that in mind, his little ribbons on his star shaped crown glowed, and he fulfilled the wish. It wouldn't take effect until morning, but it would surely make itself known. With a smile, a sigh and wishing him all the best. Jirachi left Ash to his own devices.

_The next morning, late into the morning._

Pikachu roused. She stretched and yawned. She had slept in today, even though she was normally the first to rise most of the time. But, she just hadn't wanted to wake up this morning. Blame it on fatigue, or the fact that she was probably catching on some R&R that she had felt she had earned a long time ago.

Her eyes were still closed and she groggily felt about. Where was her trainer? She only felt the grassy ground, scattered clothes…

Scattered clothes.

She bolted upright, and she was awake in a heartbeat. "Ash!" She gasped, and beside her, Bayleef had risen too.

"What, who, where? Team Rocket?" She barked out, on the alert. Ready to defend her friends again from those three idiots that kept chasing Pikachu.

Bayleef noticed it too, Ash was nowhere to be found. Instead, what they found. Was a still snoring Pikachu. A second Pikachu.

His head on the pillow of leaves that Levianne had made and he was muttering incoherently in his sleep. The Pikachu himself was unfamiliar, and he was in the place of their beloved friend. The clothes scattered about on the ground, but not in a heap like someone would have taken them off and discarded them. But, more like he had simply shrunk, or been swallowed by the ground.

Bayleef looked ready to pounce on the Pikachu, but her friend stopped her. "Wait!" She exclaimed and waved at Bayleef to halt, and she did as ordered. It had taken her even a second to notice it. However, Pikachu pointed at the male.

"Look at him." She said. "I mean, really look at him." She said as she pointed.

The Pikachu had a yellow mop of hair that was very much alike with the normal, spiky hairstyle of their Ash. Now tamed a bit because Pidgeott had tried to groom and control his unruly hair last night. He also had small lightning bolt shaped marks on his cheeks, the lines just resting above his pouches where it seemed to blend in seamlessly with his yellow fur.

He looked remarkably like Ash, and Pikachu had seen him like this before. Bayleef hadn't.

"What in Arceus's flaming tail end is going on?" Bayleef balked and blinked. She looked on at the Ash like Pikachu, circling around him like he was a dangerous predator ready to lunge at her. But he just turned, scratched his belly in his sleep and looked absolutely adorable.

"I think.." Pikachu said with a pause, trying to stifle her giggle. "That Ash got turned into a Pikachu.. Again." She said, and then started to giggle snorting as she held back her laughter. Why, oh why did Ash always end up in these situations? Oh well, at least it wasn't like last time.

Last time it had been a Witch if she recalled correctly. And then it had been temporary. She stopped her laughter as she recalled the events. The spell had been temporary. But.. What about this time? She looked around. There was no other human, and so, no Witch this time. Or any kind of human involvement. This then meant something else. But what she couldn't tell.

"Oh no.. Ash." She said and gently approached her friends sleeping form. "Oh, he isn't going to be happy." She said with a sigh, and started to wake Ash up.

But as usual, he wasn't having any of it. Struggling to wake up, and muttering "Five more minutes." She finally went to her tried and true method. Shocking him to the waking world.

Which worked.

Ash gave a yelp of pain, tumbled over himself as he tried to rise, but stepped on his tail and rolled a meter or two.

"Ooow.." He whined as he rubbed at his head. "Pikachu, that was uncalled for!" He said, his eyes still looking tired. But he did notice that something was wrong. It wasn't until Pikachu spoke, and not the usual "Pika Pikachu!" Noise either. She actually spoke, which made him blanch with surprise.

"If you weren't so difficult to wake up, I wouldn't have to do it all the time you know." She said in a huff, and that was when he realized. Something was different. And wrong.

He looked at his body, saw that he was a rather bright yellow, and saw the tail with the lightning bolt shape. He would recognize that form anywhere.

"I'm a Pikachu again aren't I?" He asked, just to make sure.

"Yep." Answered his partner, giving him a soft smile that both held sympathy and mirth. "Bushy tailed and all." She quipped lightly.

"Not funny." Retorted Ash blandly.

"It is to me!" She answered back. Then paused, and then tackled Ash. "Finally!" She screeched as she tackled him, making him lose the air out of his lungs and feeling himself being shaken as she held at the fur on his chest and shook him.

"After years of having you understand nothing but the bare minimum of my words and gestures, I can finally speak to you!" She said, and she let him have it.

"Do you know how many times you've made me worried sick Ash Ketcum? There are too many to count! Oh, oh but the worst of it. Mewtwo? You dead as a stone statue?! Thinking I had lost my best friend because of a maniacal psychic Pokemon? Entei? Latios and Latias? Do you know how many times you've come close to death you stupid little Pokemon?!" She said as she shook him. She was furious, and gave his chest a good thump to illustrate her frustrations. She loved her trainer to death but oh she was going to use this to her advantage and scold him like no tomorrow.

Bayleef meanwhile just sat back. Blinking owlishly and not knowing what to say as Pikachu kept ranting. Drawing some attention from their friends close by.

Pidgeot and Staraptor were confused.

Levianne was curious and wondering what was going on.

The rest that meandered in were having the same thought, and shared among many was another. Where was Ash?

Those that hadn't seen him as a Pikachu didn't know whom the other Pikachu that their friend was tearing into so much with her words. The poor male looked like he was being put through the ringer. Fear, confusion and concern on his face as he did the smart thing and stayed quiet in front of the angry female of his species.

It was Sceptile that asked first. "Eh, Bayleef.. What is going on?" He asked, looking very confused and feeling that the attention of the others that could come were asking her the same thing with their eyes. With all the attention on her she shifted uncomfortably.

"Okay, I'll tell you, but you gotta promise to not be mad, I was just hearing about this a few minutes ago." She said, and then pointed at the Pikachu that was being harassed.

"That's Ash." She said, and everyone gave differing noises of confusion and disbelief.

"Impossible!

"Unbelievable."

"What?"

"Bayleaf dear, are you sure you're okay?"

The last comment had come from Levianne as she came to her.

"No, really, look!" She said as she pointed to the discarded clothes and how they were laid out, and then pointing to the Pikachu, whom was now laying there, groaning as their Lieutenant of their pack sat on him and huffed. Looking a little less angry than before.

They noted the same things that Bayleef had with Pikachu's assistance. The hair and the markings were the biggest tells.

The group was rather silent after that. The process of having this information sink in really needing its moment.

After a moment of silence, which was making Ash nervous. He knew he was the center of attention, and had stayed quiet for his own sake because of Pikachu. But now he spoke hesitantly.

"Eeh.. It's nice to see all of you.. Again.." He said, then paused. "Good morning?" He offered lamely.

The first to approach him was Pidgeot, she looked at Ash, at his form and then at Pikachu.

"Please step off." She said kindly to Pikachu, and she did as she was asked. Pidgeot then used her wings to pick up Ash, and he felt like he wanted to struggle, but he tried not too. He did fidget though.

There was a tense moment. And then Pidgeot squawked. "Aren't you just the cutest little thing!" She squealed and hugged Ash tight to her chest, almost crushing him with her rather fluffy hug. "Pidgeot, Pidgeot! Can't. Breathe!" He squeaked out trying to regain his breath. "Oh, sorry!" She said and eased the grip of her hug and smiled at him. Making all the others come in too.

"Look at you! You're a Pokemon!" She said excitedly, her thoughts going wild with what it could mean. "And you can understand us too! Finally! Do you know how much I have wanted to tell you?" She said and shook him a bit too. Like Pikachu, she had many things she wanted to say. Well, they all did. Pikachu had said most of the things for them.

"Stupid, brave, idiot boy!" She said and she hugged him again, crushing him nearly again and he wiggled. Making Ash wonder what he had done this time.

"Oh I swear you are going to worry us all to death one of these days!" Pidgeot said, and there was a chorus of hearty agreements and laughter, shouts and echoes of previous words said and a laugh at his own expense which didn't make him feel any better about the predicament.

It took the Pokemon several minutes to quiet down and to organize into a coherent band of listeners. Pidgeot had perched Ash on her head, as he fit there now comfortably. Smiling up at him as he sat there with some trepidation, and clung to her for dear life.

"Okay.. So. I guess you all have questions?" He offered, and his band of Pokemon all gave squawks of yes and tried to ask rapid fire questions. Pikachu was nearby, making sure they all didn't crowd him. Pidgeot was a good incentive as well. She was well respected among the Pokemon here for her capability.

He pleaded his Pokemon to calm down. "Please, one at a time." He pleaded and they quieted down, giving him some obvious questions like. Why was he a Pikachu? How did he feel? Was he scared? Was he upset, and most importantly of those questions, whom had done it?

"I don't know, I feel fine. Hungry honestly, but that can wait. Yes I am scared, but I got you all right? So, I don't have to be scared. And maybe? A little? I mean, I didn't plan on waking up a Pikachu. And again, I don't know." He answered all in all. His answers giving a few chuckles and earnest smiles from his friends and some frowns of concern.

"What will you do now that you are a Pokemon?" Asked Buizel, one of his friends from his former adventures. Ash gave a shrug. "I don't know to be honest? I guess I'll see if this is temporary or not. I don't have to worry about any leagues for a few weeks, so. This will be interesting." He said as he looked at his little body a bit more.

"What about the Leagues? You don't think you'll continue will you? I mean as a Pokemon." Asked Quilava this time and he paused. Thinking about it for a good moment. It was his drive, his goal to become a Pokemon Master. But if he was stuck as a Pokemon, he couldn't do that.

"I don't know." He said in earnest, and that earned a murmur from his Pokemon, and a few thoughtful glances. They wouldn't rush him to do anything stupid, but his goal was well known. And they were surprised he was taking this so well, and at least admitted he had no better answers to give.

Pikachu asked this time. "But what if you are stuck Ash?" She asked as she looked up at her friend. He looked back and he fiddled with his fingers, looking downcast. "I.. I don't know." He said in earnest. He didn't know how to feel about that fact. He was still wrestling with his feelings about his loss in Kalos. And this added to it? He didn't know if he should take it as a blessing or a curse.

"I.. I need to think on that. Let's take one thing at a time, okay?" He offered, trying for a weak smile at his friends. Some reciprocated, others looked concerned for him.

"I think that's enough questions for now." Pidgeot interjected before any further questions could be asked. She had read the mood, and figured that Ash could use a break and get some food.

"The questions can wait when we've all gotten something to eat." She offered, and Ash smiled at her in gratitude. He was getting hungry, and the stress was getting to him. She shooed the others along and gently placed Ash on the ground. "Come on Ash." She said, and reached out her wing and led him along.

Staraptor, knowing what she was doing, left with the others to get some food for her and Ash. He could peck Tracey for extra food. He usually got the jist of it, and he knew already of what was going on with her so he wouldn't question his insistence.

Pidgeot walked with Pikachu and Ash. Ash of course falling down when trying to walk too much on his hind legs.

"This is why I am on four legs silly." Pikachu said to him as she helped him up. He gave an awkward smile and laugh. "Yeah, right. Right." He said and walked on all fours. It seemed to come naturally, but. His mind was screaming at him to be upright. He more than once stumbled and tried to go upright again, and had to be corrected by Pikachu. Pidgeot was the picture of patience though. She only gave him encouraging smiles and nods, as if helping a child with his first steps.

Soon enough they were on their way towards the lab's exterior where Tracey usually came in with all of the food.

"Wait here." Pidgeot said to Ash and walked towards the group that had gotten their food already. She talked with a few Pokemon while Ash, confused on the why, was waiting behind a bush that was away from prying eyes, or rather, prying human eyes. Of this fact he was oblivious of, but Pikachu had seen that fact and noted that Pidgeot was being rather protective of Ash in this predicament and so, as she took note of it. Were the others. They were looking to where they were, some more subtle than others, and were making sure that Tracey wasn't looking for them. She was just thankful that Oak was currently out of town.

Torterra, the Pokemon of his past Adventures, came in his patient pace towards the two of them, his great vines holding their bowls for them. "Here you go." He said slowly to the two Pikachu and sat down with the mouse Pokemon, looking to his side where he could keep an eye out and keep them hidden.

"Miss Pidgeot wants you to stay here. Stay hidden. Unsure of how humans will react." He said in lieu of conversation. He was known to prefer honesty and to be to the point on important matters, and this was something he deemed important, if not for the sake of his trainer so he would understand why he wasn't eating with the other Pokemon.

Ash was eating his Pokefood with some hesitation, but once he got a taste of it, he was quickly starting to dig in, but not at his usual pace. He was eating more like Pikachu, as she showed him, having explained if he didn't, he might hurt himself eating so fast.

He slowed down and considered as he chewed, holding the pill in his hands. "Is.. Are.. Are you all afraid, they'll try something?" He asked his Torterra and he gave a slow but serious nod. "We don't know these humans as well as you do Ash. We are afraid, because of your predicament. They may do something.. Regrettable." He said in as carefully worded truth he could. There was no doubt that they feared for their trainers safety often times. But now, they chose to be extra careful since all of his party was here. Both new and old Pokemon, and they knew the trouble their human could get into, if not the poking and prodding some of the scientists would do to him.

"Oh.." Was the only thing Ash could really say on that point. He had never really considered that. As it had never really come to his mind.

Pikachu smiled and gently patted his head. "Its okay Ash. We're just worried that they may overreact. So, we're being safe rather than sorry." She said to help ease his worries.

"I guess that makes sense." Ash said finally with a shrug and continued to eat.

After a good pause, where everyone was enjoying their meals, and feeling full after a good breakfast. Ash, Pikachu and Torterra heard the doors open.

Tracey had stepped out and was looking around. Ignoring the Pokemon all together. He was walking into the forest, thankfully away from the three and deeper into the forest. He then called out "Ash! Where are you?!" There was a pause and obviously no returning answer. He called a few more times, going deeper into the forested area, but when he got no answer, he was returning back. Asking all of the Pokemon gathered there. "Hey guys, have you seen Ash?" And in return, they shook their head. Lying obviously, but he didn't know that.

Tracey gave a sigh. "Delia just called, and she's worried sick. He didn't come home last night." He said. "I thought maybe he had fallen asleep with you guys since I saw you all playing so much with him yesterday." He said, having seen them when he returned from his errands.

Again, they simply shook their heads or shrugged, and Tracey left with no answers to his questions.

Pikachu drew in a breath she didn't know she was holding. "Oh boy." She said and gently shook her head. "I need to talk to the others." She said and looked at Ash sternly. "Stay here." She said in a firm tone and he gave a nod. Not daring to disobey her.

With that she left him in the capable watch of Torterra and started to talk with the others. They considered what to do. They would have to gather the clothes, and either show them to Tracey, or get rid of them as to hide Ash away for the time being.

They argued back and forth on what to do and in the end came to the consensus that they would wait a few days. If those few days had passed and Ash showed no signs of returning to normal, they would show him to Tracey and the Professor if he was back by then.

Totodile, who was normally very bouncy and energetic and often the spirit of the team here. Looked nervous. "But.. Should we really wait that long? Who knows if they have the cure and it's simply something that can be fixed easily?" He offered, trying to go for the sound logic that would hopefully be available.

"But what if they don't?" Argued Infernape. "For all we know, that could be putting him up with experiments and who knows what else. He's a human turned Pokemon, we don't know what their humans will do to him." He said, shaking his head. "Absolutely not. I won't risk Ash's health." He said firmly.

"Caution for now is most wise. This is an unknown on both parts." Noctowl said calmly and rationally. "We can trust Oak, I want to stress that. But its other human scientists I don't trust. They will want to poke and prod. I think we can all agree that what we fear, is that our dear trainer will become a sideshow, and become cooped up in a lab somewhere, which is a worse fate than a Pokeball." He said, and everyone agreed with a shiver. Especially Pikachu, since she absolutely hated Pokeballs.

"It's agreed then." Noctowl said with a nod. "Ash will remain secret for now, and we will do our best to protect him from discovery." He said and considered. "Pikachu, you should take him deeper into the forest, entertain him and show him the way of your species. I think he would learn a lot from the exchange. Not to mention, you are his closest friend and our Lieutenant of our pack of Pokemon. Right now he's unable to give our orders as pack leader. So, until he gets some sense of direction again, I think it best that you show him how." He advised his Lieutenant and she happily took his advice. It was a good strategy on this matter, and it would divert Ash's attention elsewhere.

"I will do that Noctowl, thank you for the suggestion." She said gratefully and he gave a nod.

With that decided, they went to do what they usually did. Though Pidgeot stopped by Ash to look him over and fuss over him. "You were always a messy eater Ash." She fussed and brushed crumbs of food from his mouth, and she held him still as she did this. Making him sputter and try and push her wing away.

When she was done, she smiled at him and hummed a happy little tune as she flew away.

Ash wiped at his mouth. "What is going on with her?" He asked as he looked at Pikachu, whom had joined him again, and Torterra.

Torterra looked at Ash for a moment with a cocked head, then reminded himself that he was still young in terms of humans and so didn't have the knowledge taught that were taught to those of age of their species.

"She's pregnant with eggs Ash." Said Torterra in earnest. "She's feeling it will be soon now that she will lay. So, she is a little bit more.. Hm, how's the word.. Maternal." He said in explanation.

"My guess is that she sees you like a little cub still floundering on his first tries of standing up." He said with a soft, rumbling chortle. "She cares for you, so she mothers you. She was one of your first Pokemon, correct?" He asked, and Ash simply nodded, dumbfounded in knowing that his Pidgeot was pregnant. What did that mean? Why was she so maternal? He had so many questions, and he wanted to interrupt, but Pikachu had her paw on his lips and was giving him that look that told him to shush.

"Well. From what I know of her feelings for you. My guess is that she looks at you like a sibling of sorts. This is not unheard of with Pokemon and humans. Familial ties can happen in very close bonds." He explained, going over what he remembered he had been told by some older Pokemon before he became Ash's "Starter" in his region.

"This is what I can only peace together from what I know of her and what I have heard of her. But it is the safest bet." He explained to him. Ash then blurted out in question: "What does pregnant mean?" He asked now that he got his chance.

Pikachu smacked her head in her palms. Giving a groan. "Ash.." She said. Not embarrassed, well much. But more frustrated that he couldn't have asked for a more awkward question so bluntly.

Torterra though gave a hearty chuckle. "Well, to more easily explain it. Lets just say, your pack or well, your family of Pokemon will grow a bit more. And from what I can tell, it might grow even more soon." He said with a smile. "Such is life." He said and gave another chuckle as he started to walk away from the two, leaving Ash only with vague answers and more questions.

Pikachu flushed and grumbled more to herself than anything. Forgetting herself that Ash was naive yet on so many things. Now that she could talk to him, she felt that she needed to guide him carefully on that road. If she didn't she had the feeling Pidgeot wouldn't be very happy about it otherwise.

"Come on Ash." She said and nudged him to follow her, which he did after he snapped out of his stupor of thought. He looked at her, opened his mouth to say something, but closed it and followed her.

She led him deep into the forest. Pokemon from other trainers greeting her and Ash, saying their hellos. When she was sure she had led him decently far away but not too far, she turned to Ash.

"Okay. We both aren't unfamiliar with roughing it out in the wild, but were in Pallet town. And I know, you may want to go home to Delia, but hear me out Ash." She said seriously to her trainer, and he listened to her with some trepidation. "Until we figure out, whatever this is. If it's best if you don't go home for a while. At least not until we're sure its not something that isn't temporary. If it isn't, we'll see if Oak can't figure something out." She said with a sigh to him. "We can camp out here, and sleep in a warren or something." She said to him. Seeing his disconcerted frown of doubt, she reached him and gently hugged him. "Hey, its okay Ash. It's just temporary until we can figure this out, okay?" She offered, and he nodded.

"Okay Pikachu. I trust you guys, you know that. I'm just.. Scared." He admitted, and rubbed at his arm lamely.

"We are too Ash." She said in reply. "Don't forget that. This isn't something we expected either." She said, and then to change the topic, she diverted: "Come on, I don't want you to mope. So how about I show you some moves huh?" She offered him to help cheer him up. This seemed to work as he perked up instantly.

"Really?!" he asked as he smiled at her. As always mentioning training or any such activity got him worked up. Ash was nothing if not highly competitive by nature and if he had been a Pokemon at the start, he would have been fairly strong at this point.

"Yes really." Pikachu said as she smiled at him. "Come on, let's pick a spot and see if you can't learn a move or two." She said as she led him on, guiding him by the hand. Both so he wouldn't wander off and to just make sure he was safe with her.

More and more as time passed by she had found it more important to try and keep him close so he would be safe with at least someone.

The day's hours got spent in heavy training regiments and practices set by Pikachu by Ash's request. She had argued lightly on the subject and had planned to go for light training first and being doubtful that he would be ready for that yet, but energetic as ever, and since Pikachu had no one to blame but herself on introducing the idea, she was forced to agree that she would train him more thoroughly..

She hadn't pulled her punches.

Ash was lying on the ground, panting heavily as he finished another bout of training with Pikachu.

"Get on your feet lazy bones. You aren't going to get stronger by sitting on your tail all day." She encouraged him on and he gave a groan as he sat up.

"I know I normally practice with you guys when we train. But." He said and gave a gasping groan as he sat up. "Why does this feel more difficult?" he asked as he slowly got back on his feet. They had been training the two main feats that Pikachu had mastered so far. Thunderbolt and Iron Tail to start. She planned to go with Quick Attack next, pacing Ash through his stamina and get his speed up.

"Probably because you are using more energy than you are used too. Pokemon are very resilient as you know but when we practice, and depending on what we do. We can also expand a lot more energy than we usually do. Don't worry though, as you practice your stamina more, the more endurance you'll have." She reassured and it made Ash feel a little better about his situation.

He stood back up fully and got ready again to tackle the challenge. Pikachu smiled at him, her smile turning sly as she continued to press him on his Thunderbolt.

His attacks were weak at best, and his precision was horrible. He had a long way to go but he was improving. He was at least hitting near his target instead of way, way off target. And he wasn't hitting anything or anyone that would retaliate thank Arceus.

She had him keep going, pacing him through his electric attacks and to aim. He didn't need to control the electricity, just guide it, the attack would do the rest.

Ash was nothing if not hard headed and stubborn though, and it took another collapse for him to listen.

"I told you." Pikachu said with patience. "Guide it, aim it. Don't wrangle it like it's a bucking Rapidash. You'll only tire yourself out and get hurt." She told him and folded her arms at him. Disapproval in her voice as she looked at him and he gave a weak smile.

"Okay, okay. I give." He said and took a moment to catch his breath. Then he got back at it after resting.

Now that he was listening to her and taking her seriously, his attacks were hitting their target. Not dead center, but it was better. "Good, keep that up. Ease into it. Get familiar with your electricity. It's a part of you, don't be afraid of it." She encouraged gently. Going through what every Pichu learned when they could make their electric attacks form.

It would take Ash some time to master the attack, but he was getting the hang of it. She had noticed that this was a good way to keep him occupied from his woes that had been plaguing his mind the past week. And it had helped ease him out of the awkwardness of being a Pokemon again.

"Let's rest and get some food. Tracey will be putting out food soon." She said as she stopped Ash, who complained.

"Aw come on, I was just getting the hang of it!" He said to her and she shook her head, smiling.

"For one, you were getting the hang of aiming, not using Thunderbolt. Trust me, this will take more than a few hours training. You want me to train you, and I will. But we will do it at a good pace. We have time." She said and she tugged a reluctant Ash with her back to the lab.

This is what she did for the next few days. They had found a burrow that was empty, vacated by the last inhabitants. It was good enough for their needs, and would keep them comfortable throughout the night. Ash had found it awkward, but once he had fallen asleep he hadn't cared one bit.

It was one day though, that they had to stop one morning as they were approaching the lab. One of Ash's Pokemon, Quiliva was racing over to them. An excited look on his face as he came to them.

"Ash!" He called, and started to pull on the Pikachu as soon as he got close enough. "Come, come quick!" He urged, dancing excitedly.

"Whoah, hold on!" Pikachu halted for the tongue tied Pokemon that Quilava was trying to drag with him. "What is going on Quil?" Pikachu asked, trying to calm him down.

"Its Pidgeot! Pidgeot has laid her eggs!" He said excitedly.

This perked Ash up. His curiosity went into its leaps and bounds and he urged on. "Show me!" Ash said in his excitement, and Pikachu hurried with them. Even she was excited at the news for her friend!

Quiliva led them to the roost that Staraptor and Pidgeot rested in. As they neared, Ash could see his friend, she was laying on a large nest and she looked tired, but happy.

Staraptor had seen them, and had landed on the ground to greet them. He had a joy that radiated out from him in waves and he greeted Ash with a pleasant tone in his voice. "Hello Ash." He said to the Pikachu as he approached him, smiling at him.

"Hey Star. Can I see Pidgeot?" He asked politely, figuring it was the best approach, and was rewarded with a nod.

"Of course!" He said to him. "I won't decline my Master to see his friend, especially when I know she'd want to see you." He said, and offered his back to Ash and Pikachu, which they accepted. Quiliva had already gotten the honor of seeing Pidgeot's clutch, and had raced to get Ash and Pikachu in his excitement. And it was well rewarded, because he watched as Staraptor flew up to their perch in the trees to their nest, and watched as Pidgeot opened an eye that she had had closed and gave a beaming smile at Ash. She extended her wing, inviting the two Pikachu to come closer, which they did with with respectful care.

Ash for the first time, fiddled with his fingers in nervousness. He had never had this kind of situation happen to him before. Sure he had taken care of eggs before. But this somehow felt different. Even if he was often blind to certain nuances of things. There were still things that he could grasp. Not always understand, but he did grasp.

Pidgeot saw his nervousness and smiled and leaned to gently croon and nuzzle against Ash's head. "Its okay, I know its a bit odd at first. Especially for you Ash." She said not unkindly and raised herself a bit to show the two her eggs. Three of them were there. Her pride and her joy. Ash stared and still fidgeted but more so now out of curiosity. "Did it hurt?" He asked. The topic the first thing that came to his mind as he searched for a question.

Pidgeot gave him a kind smile and Pikachu gently shook her head, though didn't fault him for asking. He was still naive on so many things. "Yes, a bit." Pidgeot answered and lowered herself to warm her eggs once more. "But I'm more tired than anything just now." She said and hugged the two Pikachu close to her chest. Crooning once more as she nestled them up against her. She was unable to help it. She was tired, she felt content and seeing her friends here and feeling their company here was comforting.

Staraptor approached and gave the three a smile and gave his own croon as he nuzzled up against Pidgeot. His chest swelling up with pride for his mate and simply to boast his swelling pride and admiration. Ash and Pikachu were half stifled with Pidgeot's feathers.

Both of them managed to break out for air, and Pidgeot gave a weak laugh at the two. "Sorry. I guess my hugs are a little too tight." She said and eased her grip so they could freely move again. Ash stumbled a bit as he caught his footing, but smiled up at Pidgeot. "Its okay." He said as he hugged her. He wanted to ask her questions, but again he had this instinct in him that told him that it wasn't wise to badger her with questions right now.

Again, Ash fell into a certain awkwardness which gave obvious way to his naivety. The three more wise in this topic Pokemon, looked at one another and gave each other understanding looks. Giving Ash the patience and time he needed to overcome his own awkwardness. Usually blunt and to the point, it was odd to see him shy. But he seemed to be considering things more than he would previously. A sign of growth, the three knew.

After his awkward pause Ash managed to ask. But did so with hesitation. "I. Um. H-How does this.." He said awkwardly and motioned with his little paws around the general area of the eggs, and Pidgeot got the message, and laughed softly again.

"Don't worry Ash. Pokemon are a lot more forward on this subject, so you can ask more freely." She reassured him gently. "To answer your question Ash. It happens very naturally." She said and looked to Pikachu, whom gave a nod. If there was anyone she trusted to have this talk with Ash, it was herself and Pidgeot. With that reassurance she continued.

"It happens like with humans in most respects." She said as she smiled at Staraptor whom smiled back at her and closed in on the two, giving a reassuring presence for Ash. "We fall in love and we choose to spend our life and time with one another, and continue our legacy. The second option is when a Pokemon is in heat. When this happens, a Pokemon isn't really picky on a partner. Sometimes you just need an itch scratched with a male." She said, and Ash gave her a blank look, which caused two of three to laugh rather heartily. Pidgeot just smiled patiently.

"To explain that.." She said, and paused as she went into the general conversation of as polite term would take it. The Pidgey and the Combee, and how nature worked.

When she was done, Ash was spluttering. Quiliva down below had added his laughter in too. This was general info that most Pokemon learned when they entered their second Evolution stage, as by that time, you were pretty much shown to have grown up, unless proven otherwise with some Evolution lines that either couldn't or refused to Evolve.

Ash was flushing hard and he hid himself behind his forepaws and tried to ignore the laughter. Pidgeot meanwhile simply smiled and nipped gently on his fringed head, straightening some of the wild hair on his head. "Its alright Ash, I know you haven't exactly gotten the time to learn all of this." She said, and gave Pikachu a look of subtle disapproval. "And haven't gotten a chance to properly experience these things. For multiple reasons." She said and smiled at Ash. Pikachu had looked away, faking innocence. Wasn't her fault she didn't trust some of the female humans. Not in that area. Ash was too innocent and she had feared that if confronted with it on uncertain terms, or too suddenly, it might cause him to break down in a small way. And he may embarrass himself from future mates. At least that was how she justified her actions.

"So what better time than to learn now? You've got us after all, and were family." She said to him kindly and smiled at him as he peeked up at her between the fingers of his paw. "Family?" He asked, uncertain.

"Well yes. At least I count us family." She said to him in earnest. "Pikachu and I, we've been with you through a lot. How can I not think of you like a little brother?" She asked as she smiled at him, and Torterra's words echoed in his mind, he had said something similar about that.

"_This is not unheard of with Pokemon and humans. Familial ties can happen in very close bonds._"

Were the words that echoed in his mind in Torterra's slow and patient voice as he had explained it a few days previously. And Ash had never understood it, but he guessed he could ask now.

"Well, I was told about that a bit.. But, I never.." He paused and looked at her, fidgeting hesitantly. "You never figured how it fit?" She offered to him and Ash nodded. "Well. Hm." Pidgeot said, trying to think of how to word it. Pikachu stepped in here.

"It's because when you captured her, she was a bit older than other Pidgeotto. And after our adventure and her evolving. She grew more fond of you, and you could say she saw you as family." Pikachu explained and Pidgeot gave a nod. "Somewhat apt in that yes. But it was also because you were young, naive and so very kind hearted. You are still that naive young boy I remember. Out in the world, on your pilgrimage to adulthood. You gave us, your Pokemon your all." She explained to him. "How could I not want to see you achieve your goal and help you on your way? And make sure you stayed out of trouble too?" She added a bit teasingly which made him flush, then he asked.

"Pilgrimage? What do you mean?" He asked her, confused again on what she meant.

"Isn't that what your journeys are for humans? A Pilgrimage of adulthood?" She asked him, and he paused. And then gave an honest shrug.

"I don't know honestly. I never saw it like that, I just saw it as a chance to go on an adventure." He admitted to her, and she facewinged gently.

"Oh dear. Alright, to explain. Pokemon don't send their young out until they are ready to leave the nest or flock. Some do, some don't. But when you journey out on your own as a Pokemon, it is usually seen as a right of maturity or adulthood to some. All Pokemon do it in some fashion and for reasons of their own. Be it for strength, exploration or just to show that they can." She explained to him. "We, and I mean Pokemon in general. Always figured that humans sending out their young on such dangerous journeys was for the same reason." She said to him. "And don't say it isn't. Our adventures, and all of your own are proof enough that the world out there is dangerous no matter what you humans say. But we always thought that was the point. You were to learn that there is no reward without risks." She pointed out to him, and it made him quiet from the rebuttals he wanted to give. He had honestly never thought of it like that. Sure, he had almost died multiple times. Even died once or twice too.

Pidgeot gently wrapped her wings around him again, and made him look up at her eyes, they were full of affection for the human turned Pikachu. "In my book Ash, you've fully proven your worth. You're an adult as far as I'm concerned. You've dealt with things no simple boy would ever do like you have." She said to him and let him go gently and he blinked. His eyes began to sting a bit and he rubbed at them, wiping away the tears that he felt brimming in them. "Thanks." He said with a weak sniffle. Touched by his friend that she thought of him this way. He had never really considered the way his Pokemon viewed him, or how things worked sometimes. But it felt good. Knowing they cared about him and how they thought of him.

Pidgeot gave a soft yawn, and smiled at the two Pikachu's. "Hm, I think I should rest now. I do want to talk more, but I don't think I have the energy for it." She said to the two of them and Pikachu gave a nod to the new matron and smiled at her. "See you then tomorrow maybe? Or sooner?" She offered to her and Pidgeot smiled. "Maybe. But I would like to see you two again. I don't want to miss my chances on talking to Ash here while I still got the chance. No question on how long this will last." She said in earnest and smiled at the two of them. Ash was silent, a lot on his mind which Pidgeot understood. She gave him another affectionate nip and nudged him to Staraptor. He walked in a daze, and climbed up on the avian's back, needing a reminder from Pikachu to hang on as he glided them down towards the earth.

The stoic male gave Ash a knowing and understanding smile and he hugged him too. "You can come by anytime Ash. Our roost is always open to you, alright?" He asked, and Ash nodded numbly.

"Goodbye Staraptor, do take care okay?" Pikachu offered as she took Ash's hand and started to lead him on. "Same to you Pikachu. Take care of Ash for us too." He said with a chuckle as he flew back.

"Will do!" She called out and led Ash towards the labs. Hopefully Oak would be back by now. Quiliva joined them, looking over at Ash, whom had a dazed look in his eyes, and was walking slowly which Pikachu allowed. Seeing that Ash needed time to think, she wouldn't hurry.

"Is he okay?" Asked the fire Pokemon in concern for his friend..

"Yeah, but he'll be out of it for a while I think." Pikachu said in earnest. "He's been struck a rather deep blow mentally, and he needs to sort through it on his own." She said as she led him on.

Her own thoughts were going to what Pidgeot had said and on her in general. The two were old friends and had been through a lot when Ash first started out. She had to admit it was kind of odd to see her now with a nest, a mate and eggs of her own. Her flock was expanding and she looked happy.

Her mind also went to Torterra's words he had said a few days ago. That Ash's Pokemon might be expanding soon, and she considered it. There were a few of them here that were finding their mates. She had noticed it more notably then Ash would of course.

Everyone was in some way or fashion, finding their place here and settling down. Either with other Pokemon from other trainers, or in the group.

She looked over to Ash, whom still had his rather blank look as his mind processed the information he had been given. She looked at him for a while, her face falling into a frown and she looked back ahead. What about her? Did she have time to settle down? Maybe. She wasn't sure yet. Over the years things had been going on for so long, sometimes just so fast. Buneary had been one to go after her, and he had been rather adamant to show his affection to her. But she had never honestly been interested. Too caught up in the thrill and not worrying about such things at the time. Though, now that she had time to consider it… Well.

She didn't know what to think.

She felt herself tighten a bit more around Ash's paw, but not too tight. It was almost as if to reassure herself.

She would find someone, she was sure. She wasn't sure what she wanted in a partner yet, but she knew she would find it eventually, and maybe she would find her someone and start a family in the future.

She drew Ash a bit closer to herself unconsciously and not realizing she had done so.

Yeah, she would find someone. She just had to be patient. That's all.

* * *

More authors notes here. This is not the first nor probably the damn last time I have to edit this thing!

The format here didn't want to register what I wanted to use as a separation of Pokespeech and normal speech. But, eh. I guess it is what it is.

Anyway, hoped you've enjoyed!


	2. Chapter 2

Pikachu led Ash towards the lab that was just ahead. He had managed to shake himself from his thoughts enough to make it there without needing to be held by the hand. He still looked thoughtful and in his own mind. But not as much as before.

"Ash." She said as she nudged him gently to get his attention. "Were here." She said, and it wasn't untrue. They had a bit to go to get to the door, but she had stopped them near some bushes where they could keep hidden.

He roused himself from his thoughts. His mind had been in the process of going over what he had been told maybe an hour before. He looked up and saw the glass of the lab reflecting the sun's rays from it and saw some movement inside. Pikachu held him back a bit and looked on at the lab and approached it. She was making sure that Oak was inside, as she and the rest of the Pokemon of the group had agreed, they would keep him safe and hidden until Oak would arrive back.

He seemed to have returned and he looked furious. Pikachu had never seen the old Professor so angry before. He was on the phone and the barely audible shouting could be heard through the glass. He looked like he hadn't slept at all, and her stomach sank as she could very well assume why. They had been looking for Ash and her, she surmised. She steeled her resolve though.

What they had done had been a necessary precaution, and she wouldn't feel bad about it. She turned and motioned Ash to follow her.

Quilava had parted ways to take care of other needs for himself some half an hour before and so the two were alone for now. She figured they wouldn't be for long if any of the others caught wind that Ash was here. Their natural concern for their friend would make them want to come here and be here for him. At least those available, she thought as she remembered Pidgeot and Staraptor in their nest with the newly laid eggs.

Ash sidled up to her, and his ears perked as he heard the a raised voice the other side and his head dropped, ears wilted and he looked ashamed. "I've really done it now, haven't I?" He asked as he looked over to Pikachu, who gave him a firm look and shook her head. "No. You haven't done anything Ash. Not this time." She said firmly to him and took his hand with a firm grip. He winced but he didn't protest. Her grip was like iron, and there was something about her determined gaze that helped ease the growing stone of guilt that was weighing his stomach down.

"Come on." She said firmly and entered the lab. It was always open for the Pokemon that wanted to get inside, at least when the Professor remembered to unlock it. He seemed to have remembered, or simply forgotten to lock it back up. He looked angry enough to be running himself ragged.

"Have you looked in the other forests? Maybe he took a walk, or went out on a small trip." Was a voice that both Pokemon recognized as Brock coming from the phone. Oak didn't look happy, but he wasn't raising his voice like before. What they had only heard were muffled and angry rants.

"Yes! We looked the other day and his Pokemon haven't seen hide nor hair of the boy! I asked Officer Jenny to scour the area in case he was simply on a walkabout but, we don't know if he's definitely there. We only know he came here, spent some time with his Pokemon, then poofed alongside with Pikachu. You know he never goes anywhere without her." Oak said in response and he looked frustrated, tired. And scared.

Not a lot of things phased the old Professor anymore, but hearing that Ash had suddenly disappeared from the face of the earth? That made his scared. Scared for the boy, for his safety. Where had he gone? Was he safe? Oh by Arceus' light, let him be safe!

These were the thoughts that went through his mind as he ran his fingers through his graying hair. Stubble covered his face, giving it a sort of handsome, if a sort of rogue like look of salt and pepper. Though it was offset with the gaunt look on his face. The stress was getting to him, so was the fatigue.

"Alright." Said Brock on the other voice. He sounded like he was holding it together a lot better than Oak was. "I'll see if I can't help too. I'll go out in an hour or so, maybe we can catch him along one of the routes. He can't be too far." Brock said, and the call cut off. Oak having neither the energy anymore or the care to give a proper goodbye and Brock could tell that much.

Oak sat there on the phone, his hands in his face and rubbing at his temple. It made Pikachu feel more guilty about what she had done but still kept her resolve. She approached with Ash in tow and said. _Professor._ As a greeting.

At the noise of "Pikachu." Oak's head snapped up and he saw Pikachu. And with surprising speed for his age and fatigue, he was on her, rushing out with questions. "Pikachu! Where's Ash? Is he hurt, where is he? Tell me, now!" He said, his demand coming with his sudden temper of concern and he neither cared or wanted to know how he must look to Pikachu.

She only gave him a steely look before easing it to concern and motioned to her side. Or rather behind her. Oak hadn't noticed the other Pikachu before, too focused on the one he knew so well and too ingrained in his worry and fury.

The sight of the other electric rodent peeking out from behind Pikacu made him balk and stop.

The Pokemon had tears in his eyes, and he was wiping them away as fast as they formed, trying to clearly hold them back. His head was down, unable to meet Oak's eyes and his ears were pinned back on his head. Scared and looking guilty the Pikachu hesitantly met his eyes.

It took a few moments. First he thought he was seeing things. Maybe his lack of sleep had finally gotten to him. He hadn't slept a wink since he had gotten the news. And when he had it had been on the way back home. Then he thought it might be wishful thinking. Just wishful thinking on the fact that he had wanted Ash to be safe. And then it hit him as he looked at him properly for a few heartbeats. That was Ash alright. He would recognize those markings anywhere, and the way that the boy carried himself when he felt or knew he had done something wrong.

The shock was too much.

Oak was silent for a bit, then he took a step back. Stumbled as one of his legs gave out under him and he collapsed on his ass. His limbs shaking and eyes wide with shock and disbelief.

He felt his throat tighten for a moment as he tried to talk. Then he swallowed slowly. "H-How?" He asked, then took a breath as he shook his head. "No. No, never mind. Right now I don't want to know." He said and shook his head and closed his eyes.

"Ash. Come here." He said in a tone that brokered no argument and Ash obeyed his elder. He approached him carefully. Pikachu watching Oak like a hawk and folding her arms defensively half stepping in front of Ash to protect him.

"I won't hurt him, I just want to look at him." Oak reassured, a bit more force then he wanted in his voice. Blame it on his weariness and fatigue.

Pikachu looked at Oak but nodded and let Ash go to him the silence was tense as Ash approached the Professor a bit more.

Cold and clammy hands wrapped their way around his barrel and hefted him up on a lap that felt tense and agitated. Ash looked up at the gaunt eyes of the old man and shivered a bit. Fear and shame wracked his body. The Professor was examining the Pikachu carefully with his eyes, before moving and gently pulling on the ears, cheeks, of course minding the pouches, and then at him proper.

"You really are Ash.. Aren't you?" He asked. His voice half stern half hopeful. And the Pokemon gave a hesitant nod in response, and then grew more in motion. The tears that the Pokemon was trying to hold back slipped by his defenses and the little body racked with sobs as he tackled the old man gently on the chest.

_I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry._ He repeated over and over again as he hugged Oak as tight as his little paws allowed him. Oak in return hugged the little Pokemon tightly and silently. He couldn't offer any words, but he was just glad and relieved that Ash was okay and he was back. His mind puzzled over this as he looked Ash over. He was completely and utterly a Pokemon. A Pikachu for that matter. He looked over to the young man's partner and he saw her face of concern. Her arms were folded and she was looking to and fro each of them. Trying to gauge Oak's mood.

What were his feelings on this matter? Well, first off. He was relieved that Ash was safe and sound. Delia whom had been panicking and trying to go out to look for her son on her own was distraught to say the least. She had feared that Ash had perhaps run away, given up on his dreams. Maybe finally succumb to the growing pressure from losing the competitions he entered for all these years. Her mind had gone through potentials and reasons both plausible and nigh implausible.  
It didn't help that the poor boy didn't have his father around. So he had no trusted male figure to talk to about these things. She had feared that the limitations of what she could offer hadn't been enough. These were understandable fears.

Ash had run them all ragged in one way or another for the past few days. And that made him disappointed. No. Absolutely furious.

It must have shown on his face a little because Pikachu was on him. She had drawn in close and something about her look made him pause. She was scowling and staring daggers at him, something about her look just told him. _Don't blame Ash._ And he had to pause. He looked at her questioningly and then looked down at Ash, as if asking. "He wasn't at fault?" Silently. Her response was a shake of her head, and she thumped her chest with a firm steely look. His own eyes turned firm. Now he was questioning why she had admitted this, but then found his answer immediately. She was protecting Ash. He had no blame in this, that was made clear. His Pokemon were the ones that had taken the decision to hide away the boy and keep him away from any human that came by to look.

As he looked down at the crying Pokemon, whom was clinging to him and clearly asking for his forgiveness and his gaze softened. He had to let go of his frustrations and anger and at the moment that was a difficult task. But he could see the reason. The logic of it. That didn't mean he was happy with it, but he could see the reason why.

Giving a soft tired sigh Oak gently removed Ash from his chest. The Pikachu looked up and sniffled lightly as he tried to hold back his tears. Ash was always an earnest boy. A good young man with a kind heart

"Its alright Ash." He said gently to him and petted his head gently. "I forgive you. It's alright." He eased or at least tried too. It seemed to work somewhat and he seemed to smile weakly at his reassurance.

"Alright then." Oak began and looked at the two with a more curious gaze. He wasn't completely calm, but most of his worries were at least eased for now. "How did this happen?" He asked, and the answer he got since they couldn't exactly talk to him was in the form of charades.

Pikachu had approached Ash and they had talked about something and then they began to play a rather over dramatized version, he was sure of the events that had happened.

He had gotten the picture though. "Alright. So, you were all asleep when it happened and when you woke up he was suddenly just. A Pikachu?" He offered, rubbing at his temples at the conundrum he was faced with. The two nodded at him and looked at him with two different sets of gazes. One hopeful, the other determined.

Oak closed his eyes and willed away the headache that was rising behind his closed eyes. He was tired, he was running on fumes and he really didn't have time for this. But he would make time. "Alright, alright. Let's see here." He said as he began to stand up and made to walk about the lap to keep his body active while his tired brain thought of potential reasons for why this happened. But the problem was there could be so many! Right now he was drawing a blank on the exact reason.

The issue could be mainly from human interference. Maybe Ash drank something or did something without him knowing? Maybe someone had sent a dosage of some sort of gas that he inhaled. No, no that last one was preposterous, his Pokemon would have sensed it or smelled it or something and they would have acted fiercely to protect him if someone had done that.

He then had to think of the other side of things. One he didn't delve to often into because. Why would they care? The only thing he could really consider was that it was an act done by a Legendary. That was the only potential he could think of. They were creatures of immense power, so logic dictated that they could then potentially somehow do this. But again the issue was on the why. Why would one of them care about one boy out of millions? The Professor stopped and gave his head a shake. "Alright, potential theory." He said, figuring he could voice it. "And mind you, it's only a theory." He stated a bit more firmly as he looked over at the two Pikachu. "My theory is that a Legendary may have involved itself in this somehow. We can't be sure who until they actually bring themselves to tell us in person, if at all. And mind you there are very few Legendary Pokemon that can do this. But, they are still too many to adequately guess correctly." He stated as he looked at the two, and they looked at each other.

_So.._ Ash said to Pikachu. _I'm like this because.. A Legendary did this?_ He offered, confused. _I.. Why?_ He asked. And it was a fair question to give.

_I don't know Ash._ She said to him and approached him to give him a hug. _But don't worry about it okay?_ She tried to reassure. _We'll figure this out. You'll see._ She said to him and gently nudged him, and he gave her a weak smile as his answer.

"I can only guess you were both asking and reassuring here and I can only answer the question I think you were giving. And say, I don't know." Oak stated and then closed his eyes. He swayed as his exhaustion got the better of him and reached his hand out to a table to support himself. Ash and Pikachu approached him with concern and he gently waved them off. "I'm fine, I'm fine. Just tired." He said as he tried to shoo them away. There wasn't much they could do for him anyway so they backed off respectfully as they watched him.

He sat there with his hands on his face, rubbing his tired eyes and trying to regain focus of his faculties and thoughts. Ash was safe for now and that was the only thing that mattered for now. The why and how he had been transformed into a Pokemon didn't matter for now.

"Alright." He roused himself as he came to a decision. "I will need a few things from you Ash. Hair, blood or skin samples just so I can break down if you are completely changed. If you are…" Oak's voice trailed off. This wasn't something they could just change right away. This was complicated. "Well if you are completely changed. We'll figure something out." He said with a half defeated sigh. Finding no other alternative or solution. What else could he do really?

Ash didn't look very comfortable with the idea of having tests made on him and neither did Pikachu. But she looked begrudging and encouraged Ash.

The next fifteen minutes were painstaking to say the least. Ash didn't have good control of his electricity so when his fear spiked of the needle that had to draw blood, he had panicked and his Electricity had acted accordingly. It had taken Pikachu tackling Ash down as he ran away and to hold him down and soak up his weak lightning attacks. She managed to calm him down, and take his attention away while Oak took the chance. It was done over in a few moments, and Ash was rewarded with a pat on the head as Oak finished.

"There, all done." He said with a tone a lot more kind than it had been before. Ash looked at them both, the look a little hurt but defeated. He gave a whine and shook himself as Pikachu stepped off. _Unfair._ He mumbled out at Pikachu whom only gave him a smile.

_Hey, I don't like it as much as you do but if Oak can find anything out about this, it's worth it._ She said to him and gently nudged him. He still didn't look happy but she had mollified his mood a little.

He rubbed at the sore spot on his hand and gave a pout at the ache. _Still._ He said as he frowned and Pikachu smiled at him and gave him a nudge.

_Oh come on you big baby._ She said to him teasingly and tugged at him gently to follow her. He did but he still didn't look happy.

"Alright." Oak said as he took his samples, one hair and one blood sample and stored them for later. "I am going to have to make a few calls, then sleep. Meanwhile you two do whatever.. You have been doing." He said pausing as he figured out he didn't know what they had been doing the whole time they had been gone. "I am going to have to tell Tracey about that you two are found and that he needs to leave extra food bowls for you." He said to the two. Pikachu looked like she wanted to argue but Ash stopped her.

_It's a good idea Pikachu, he's going to have to know either way._ Ash interjected and that made her pause. She thought it over and it was sound reasoning. Tracey was never shown or told because he might say or do something which would let others know. Others that none of his Pokemon wanted to investigate Ash's dilemma without prior knowledge or even trust for that matter. Call them overprotective and selfish but this wasn't a usual occurrence, so yes. They were being a bit too cautious maybe but to Pikachu it was better to be **safe** than _sorry._

Pikachu gave a nod of understanding and she and Ash left the building. Leaving Oak to do what needed to be done. He watched the two leave his face growing more determined than before and he went back to the phone. He had some calls to make. First he called Delia, Ash's mother. She wouldn't be happy to hear what he had to say, but then again he hadn't been either and still wasn't pleased with what he knew. But it was as it was and he or anyone else couldn't change it. No matter how much they wanted too.

Outside of the building Ash and Pikachu walked away, leaving Oak to what he needed to do. Ash was still looking downcast and morose. Having seen how worried Oak had been had made him feel responsible. Pikachu wanted to tell him that it wasn't his fault. To reassure and console him on the subject but she had tried before and it seemed that no matter what she would say she wouldn't be able to say anything to change his mind. At least for now. The guilt was too much it seemed.

She gave a soft sigh to herself and the two wandered into the forest. Being approached by some of the Pokemon here, both by their team and by others and offering their greetings. One face that Pikachu hadn't seen for a while was Gary's Umbreon. She usually stuck around with him but her being here could mean either two things. Gary was home with Oak and probably looking for them or Gary had sent her off in exchange for another Pokemon. Either case could be possible.

"There you are!" Came her voice as she approached the two. "Where have you been?! Gary and Oak have been looking all over for you!" She admonished. Her tone harsh and scolding which made Ash wince. "And who's your friend here?" She asked as he looked at Ash with suspicion and distrust.

"Umbreon cut it out." Pikachu shot back, her cheeks sparking with her annoyance as she approached the Dark type with a firm glare. "We already went to see Oak, and we talked it through. You don't need to worry about Ash anymore." She said, trying to nudge her away. Umbreon didn't relent.

"Don't need to worry?" Umbreon said with an angered tone. "Gary is beside himself! When he heard that Ash had gone missing he and Oak came here as fast as they could! We've been looking nonstop." She shot back and Ash gave a wince once again. The pit of his stomach only growing with guilt.

"I'm sorry." He said meekly as he looked down. "I didn't know.." He mumbled out and rubbed at his arm. His ears wilting further down and tears forming in his eyes.

This made Umbreon blanch and she looked at him. "Wait. What?" She asked. Confusion came first then it was replaced by anger. "Who the hell do you think you are saying that?!" She asked with a growl as she approached Ash with a snarl. "You aren't Ash! He's a human! I would know because I've seen that twerp for years and you look nothing like him!" She barked out, trying to pin the male Pikachu down but before she could do so and shake him for answers, she felt a blow come to the side of her chest. An Iron tail courtesy of Pikachu.

"Umbreon. Back. Off." Pikachu said warningly and she was over the shocked Pokemon. Cheeks sparking and her glower furious. "Now shut up and let me talk." She said as she stepped away. Normally Umbreon would accept a challenge from Pikachu but the past day or so had been hectic and stressful and so she was absolutely gobsmacked at Pikachu's behavior. So was Ash. He looked guilty and torn on what to do.

Pikachu took a calming breath and then said in a firm but calm tone. "Umbreon, the Pikachu with me is Ash. It really is him, I am not lying." She said firmly to the Pokemon. Umbreon stood slowly up. Her side hurt a little but the blow hadn't been as severe as Pikachu could make it. She had been holding back and Umbreon could feel that so she gave her the benefit of the doubt for this one time. "Alright." She said slowly to her. "Let's say I believe you. Let's say that I believe that your friend over there is Ash. Can you tell me what happened?" She asked her and she raised an eyebrow at her. Expecting her to not give her a straight out answer.

"To be honest we don't know. Oak gave a decent enough theory but it's only a theory." Pikachu said and folded her arms with a frown.

"And that is?" Offered Umbreon. Her doubt rising in her voice, which made Pikachu sigh. "That there may be a Legendary involved." Pikachu offered and Umbreon gave a barking laugh at that.

"Y-You and the Prof.. Think that.. A Legendary would do something like that?" She asked rolling to her side and laughing loudly. Not trying to be mocking but it was hard for her to believe.

Pikachu rolled her eyes at her rivals display and lack of tact. "I did tell you it was a theory." Pikachu reaffirmed sternly and Umbreon calmed down enough to get back up and wipe a few tears from her eyes. "Okay, okay." She said with halting laughter. "Let's say that this theory has some merit to it. But the question comes up again. Why?" She asked. "Ash isn't anything special." She pointed out.

"Actually.." Pikachu said hesitantly and that made Umbreon narrow her eyes. "What?" She asked with a bark to her question. "Well.." Pikachu began, and then told some of the stories that had happened with Ash and her. She told first of Mewtwo and Mew, then so on and so on.

"Wait. Wait a minute. Why am I only hearing this **_now_**?" She asked incredulous. Gary and Ash had been rivals for years, and it was only after one of the League's when Gary had been defeated and trumped by Ash and his skills as a competent if not unorthodox trainer in his Pokemon battles that had shown his prowess and made her master finally step off his high horse and learn some humility and gratitude. So hearing about these adventures just now especially when the Professor of all people knew of all if not most of them.

"Well, to be fair. You never asked. And Gary never asked Ash." Pikachu stated flatly and looked on with a shrug. "So we never brought it up because neither of us tend to brag about these things. What's the point?" She offered and Umbreon looked towards Ash whom only gave a mute but affirmed nod.

"Pretty much. I never saw the point of it." He agreed. "It was fun and all, but there were also a lot of dangers. And I nearly died on more than one occasion." He said truthfully. His comment earned him a smack from Pikachu by her tail. "Ow!" Ash exclaimed painfully as he rubbed at his cheek.

"What was that for?" He asked in a whine as he looked over to Pikachu.

"You did die. Once." She said with folded forepaws. "And it's a fact I'll never let you forget." She stated and huffed.

Umbreon only looked at Ash and then blinked. "How…?" She asked, trailing off and not knowing how to continue her question further. Ash gave a sigh as he said to her; "It was a long time ago. When I was what, still Ten right?" He asked and looked to Pikachu whom gave a nod.  
"Pretty much." She confirmed. "Right, ten. Brock, Misty and I went with a large group of trainers…" He explained and went into the story of how they first met Mewtwo, Pikachu filling in the gaps where Ash had forgotten certain details, all the while Umbreon listening with rapt attention.

"And so when I saw how all of the Pokemon, both clones and originals were all fighting each other without moves or anything. And Mew and Mewtwo only making things worse. I tried to stop them. So, I went in between them, trying to stop it. But I didn't see the two attacks they formed and, well. They clashed. With me in the middle. And then it all went black." He said and trailed off a little, then looked to Pikachu whom was looking to the side, remembering the day.  
She took a deep breath and then explained. "The arena stood still after that. Everyone was well. Dead silent and surprised on what happened.." She said and trailed off to explain what happened afterwards. How all the Pokemon whom had seen the desperate act of Ash trying to stop the fighting had turned to stone and technically, by all counts. Died. And then how every single one of the Pokemon had wept. And for some reason how their tears had managed to revive Ash. He had come back to normal and somehow been completely fine.

"The brave oaf managed to stop the fighting too, and managed to somehow. Put sense into Mewtwo." She said as she hugged her Trainer and dearest friend close to her chest, making him groan in exasperation of her affection but not shunning it.  
He gave her a weak smile as he gently held her back. "It worked at least." He offered and it made her huff with dry and sarcastic amusement.  
"Yes but at what cost you silly Pichu." She said and gently tugged his ear gently which made him protest. "Ow, ow, not the ear!" He whined.

She smiled at him and gave a soft chuckle. "So there you have it. We've had a lot of adventures in regards to meeting Legendaries. But we never saw the point of bragging." She said and she looked proud of it too. Umbreon only sat there in stunned silence. Blinking her red eyes and then shaking her head gently.  
"Wow. I mean. Just. Wow." She admitted and then rubbed at her eyes as best she could with her paws. "I mean. Well shit." She cursed. Not knowing what else to say to that.

"If I hadn't experienced all of it myself, I would agree with you." Pikachu agreed with a smile and Ash just looked confused and then looked at Pikachu whom sighed and told him gently; "I'll explain later." She said and he gave a mute nod and looked on at the recovering Umbreon.

"Well, alright." Umbreon said with a nod. "I'm convinced. That's Ash." She said with a nod. "I'll tell the rest of my team so we can meet up with the Prof. and get Gary there. Maybe Oak will tell him what's going on." She said and then looked at Ash with a narrow eyed look. "But I am still confused on what makes you so special." She admitted.

This caused Ash to raise his front paws to the air and exclaiming rather heatedly. "Beats me! If you ever get a chance to meet one, chew on them until you get an answer." He said sarcastically to her which made her scoff.  
"I may just do that." She promised and shook her head. Understanding the frustration but feeling slightly hurt that he had put it on her.

As she left, Ash could already feel the pit of guilt in his stomach again. "I.. Ugh." He said as he sat down. "What's wrong with me Pikachu?" He asked his friend whom looked at him with a half bemused and half reproachful look.  
"You're frustrated and confused. More than the rest of us I bet." She said to him and sat with him and looked at him with a firm look. "But that doesn't mean you should put it on others. You know that will only make things worse." She scolded him and he winced.  
"I know. And I already feel bad about it.." He murmured and his ears wilted with his guilt as he looked down. She had to look at him for a moment before smiling again and holding him gently.  
"You really are like a Pichu." She said with a soft scoff of amusement, and it was told in a teasing tone.

"Yeah well… not as much as you!" Ash shot back and it only made her laugh. "Come on then Ash." She said as she nudged him on. He walked with her, sulking slightly the whole trip back.

The next day the two arrived at the Labs back yard where Tracey usually gave all the Pokemon their food like usual. They saw all the rest come in at their own pace, but halted as they saw a few familiar humans there.

Oak, Gary and Tracey were there. Oak and Gary having grim faces as they watched the Pokemon come in. Clearly waiting for something or rather someone.

Ash looked on at the small group waiting for them and gave a small nervous gulp at their faces. _Well.._ He said as he shifted. _I guess we aren't going to get any good news._ He said in a soft mutter and with the helpful encouragement and presence of Pikachu, Ash made his way forward.

The three humans looked at them arrive but it was Gary that looked the most baffled. He looked at Ash with baffled amazement. "Wait, you weren't kidding." He said, going through the same phase of shock that his Umbreon funnily enough had gone through, but not to the same extent.

He shook his head, trying to clear it of the thoughts that were going through his mind and stay on task.

"Alright, now I see the problem." Gary admitted. They had clearly been talking over this and discussing it. Tracey looked at Ash and gave a sigh as he should have known this was something that could have happened. After the adventure in the Orange Islands and on the trials he had seen briefly there, so he was aware how Ash could somehow get himself into strange trouble or into strange scenarios.

Ash looked at them both and gave a groan. _Really?_ He asked as he saw their reaction.  
They looked at him and then at each other. Even if they couldn't understand his words, the tone that came out of that 'Pikachu?' Told them the meaning and they had to smile. "Yeah it's him alright." Gary said and looked at his Grandfather for guidance on this. "So? What do we do about it?" Asked Gary, and it was a fair enough question. This was fairly out of his knowledge and he guessed, even out of his grandfathers. But the old man looked as stoic as ever.

"We tell him the truth." Oak said and the two beside him looked at him with a pause. Ash didn't know Oak as much as the two beside him. Gary knew Oak since he'd been a toddler, and Tracey, even though his assistant for only a few years knew Oak well enough to note the change in his tone. He sounded defeated and sad.

He held his head up though and looked to Ash and Pikachu, and as he saw them approach, noted that Ash's Pokemon were coming too. He waited for a bit as they all seemed to come within earshot and they halted as they finally noted Oak standing there with Ash and Pikachu.

Some of the older ones looked tense the others ranging from curious to worried.

"I'm sad to say Ash, I don't think there is anything I can do. So far as I've seen of the DNA results, you are a Pokemon completely. Down to the molecular level." He said and then paused for a moment to let it sink in. "I can't change that. I'm sorry. And I don't think any human means can reverse it. Whatever this is it's up to you to figure out." He said and looked at Ash as he let it sink into his mind.

It took it a while to fully settle. And Ash sat down, looking dumb struck and silent.

Pikachu came to his side, looking concerned for him. He sat down, feeling weak in the knees. "I, I guess. I already knew but." He said as he swallowed the lump in his throat. "I guess I just never wanted to hear it." He said as he took as deep of a breath he could, and then looked to Oak and gave a nod to show he understood.

Oak exhaled the breath he had been silently holding himself. This was at least going well so far.

"In light of that, I've decided that I will allow you to stay here, for as long as you stay a Pokemon as well as your team." He said as he looked at the gathering Pokemon, watching and listening to the events unfolding. "You don't need to worry, you can all go into the wild if you prefer that. But if you stay here you'll have stable food at least and company." He said with a weak smile. "I wanted to offer it, as it's the least I could do."

Ash looked at Oak and stood back up and hugged his leg. He hugged it as tight as he could to give his thanks to Oak.

Oak got the idea, and crouched to hug him proper. "I'm sorry Ash." He said as he held him. "I did all I could. I really did." He said and drew him back and Ash gave a nod. "I'll have to tell the others, and the police. They are looking for you after all." He said and Ash looked away but gave a silent nod at that. They would need to be told after all.

"I'll keep the details to myself, I promise. But I'm not sure about your mother." He admitted. Delia was another matter entirely. Having her son simply disappear and then be found again and this time a Pokemon. Well it would leave her shell shocked.

Ash's ears wilted and he gave a nod. But he looked fearful but accepting of the fate. Oak gave him another nod and retreated back with Gary and Tracey, the other Pokemon following in to circle Ash and Pikachu. Comforting, talking and mingling with each other as the other two brought in bowls of food.

When that was done and the three managed to get some privacy, Gary asked his grandfather; "Are you really sure you didn't try everything? What about talking to other Professors?" He asked him and Oak shook his head.

"No, I did everything save pray to a higher power and even then I know it would be fruitless. I'm a realist Gary my boy, and I'm well aware of what I can, and can't do. And what others might do. I did all I could in my pursuit without risking his safety. If I did talk to other researchers, they might want to take Ash in and study him and then what?" He asked Gary and the boy looked away.

"They would treat him like a test subject. And like a.." he paused, not wanting to say it, but Oak had more gall than that. "Like a Pokemon." He continued for his grandson. "They'd keep him there because they would believe it's for his own good, and you know the stigma with Pokemon. One I'm well aware you had when you were younger." He said and Gary winced. "Pokemon are so much more than we think. A lot more intelligent than most want to give credit for. But the trainers and researchers that know better value the connection they have with their own Pokemon." He said as he looked at the group eating, spending time together and looking out for one another. Ash seemed swept up in the whole ordeal, his saddened features slowly fading as the attention from his friends lifted his spirits.

_'Yes_,' Oak thought. He had done the right thing. He had made sure that Ash would be safe if just for a little longer. He would do his best to prevent him to be treated like a lab rat if he could and for as long as he could. That was something he felt was worth doing.

Gary and Tracey looked at one another, different thoughts and worries going over their minds, but they decided then and there to help Oak as much as they could.

And so passed the days and weeks of the group. Now that they didn't need to hide their Trainer away anymore so much, the tension that had been in the group out of worry faded. Ash had been forced to meet his mother on more than one occasion, and it was always a teary event. She was just glad that her little boy was safe and sound. And even being a Pokemon didn't save him from the scolding she would sometimes give him. Especially on the part of not coming more often back to visit, but she knew in her heart that Ash had flown the coop proper this time. He and Pikachu lived together now in the forest and she took care of him as best she could with training, and he focused on becoming stronger as a Pokemon. And Delia could do no more than to watch, hope to see her son as much as she could.

Today, a few weeks after Ash became a Pokemon, Pikachu was laying in the den that the two had gotten for themselves. Curled up against the warm body beside her.

She was smiling and she had her eyes still closed. She was in that in between stage of sleep and waking. She was aware of the body beside her, of the soft cute snoring, and how her body still felt tired. Her head rested on Ash's chest, just at the crook of his arm and she held around him with another arm.

'_This feels nice,_' she thought to herself in that haze of in between stages. Her nose gently buried into Ash's side and she felt a comfort of smelling the familiar scent. Unknowing to her, she had been getting closer and closer to Ash the past few weeks. And she was so close to him now that she could be found buried in one corner or the other. Sleeping better than she had in a good while.

It didn't help that every time she did it she felt a thrilling tingle run up her spine and a flutter in her stomach. She opened her eyes slowly and smiles as she looked at the male Pikachu with admiration and affection and buried her nose and muzzle into his side, wondering if he would ever kiss her..

That made her jolt into the waking world with a start. She sat up quickly and shimmied slowly away from Ash. Had she really been thinking that?

She had to give her cheeks a rough painful rub, the pouches in her cheeks giving a stab of pain. She stopped quickly enough and opened her eyes to think on what had happened. The pain had cleared her mind with a sharp focus.

Yes, yes she had been thinking that. She wasn't sure of what had come over her, or why. So she left early and without waking Ash. She supposed she could let Ash sleep in for once as she had some thinking to do.

Pichachu wandered through the early morning day, her thoughts going back to what had happened in the den. Her mind was going wild and she felt like it was all spinning out of control.

She wanted to go back, maybe it had just been a dream! Maybe she could act like nothing happened! No, no it had happened and she had thought it. Worst of all she had liked the idea!

But she couldn't, Ash was her friend, her partner! And he had been human! But he was now a Pokemon completely, through and through. Oak had said as much!

This was all too much. She quickly found herself a river and dunked her head into the cold stream and yelled into it. Startling a lot of water type Pokemon that looked up in astonishment and incredulity. She didn't care though because she came back for air and gasped. She was feeling wild and jumbled.

She sat down and tried to calm herself as she dried her face as best she could. The warm sun already doing its job in helping there.

Who could she go to with this? Her first thought was Pidgeot, she seemed to be a wise enough choice, but she flushed in frustration and shame and began to pace. Unable to sit still. Why was she thinking these things!?

She gave a sigh and started to walk again. Maybe she could find the others, maybe she could talk to them.

She would find that task easier said than done. As she looked for those she could maybe talk too, she found out that they were otherwise occupied.

Occupied as in, they were entertaining what seemed to be, yes. Romantic partners. Sceptile, Quilava and Buizel, even Noctowl had someone with him in his nest.

They had all said their hello, and she had greeted them and waved but hadn't further disturbed them. It was then she became aware of how lonely she felt.

She walked on, trying to distract herself but to no avail. She hadn't noticed it before but that may have been because she had been keeping Ash busy. But then, what had happened this morning?

She wasn't sure, but as she looked around, and saw that Pokemon were with someone, more often than not with someone, she felt that aching loneliness again. But that wasn't right! She had Ash, she had the others too! And they could spend more time together too! No more adventures to keep them distracted, and just Ash and her.. her mind wandered back to her former human friend. Her nose twitches as she thought back to him, stomach fluttering.

_**No, no, no!**_ She dashed away and ran to the only person she knew she could talk to!

She arrived at the tree where Pidgeot was staying. She was sleeping and Staraptor nowhere to be found. She fidgeted on one leg and then another.

"Pidgeot!" She called out and the normal type started awake. "Huh, wha?" She asked blearily and then looked down. "Pikachu! What's wrong?" She asked and looked to see if her mate was around. He obviously wasn't there. "Can you get up?" She asked and Pikachu nodded and rushed up, climbing with her little paws and kicking her away up. She then hugged the bird Pokemon at her wing.

"Hey, hey easy now, what's going on?" She asked her gently and wrapped a wing around her to help console her.

Pikachu panted a bit from all that running, but then when she got her second wind she explained what had happened this morning, how she was feeling how seeing all of the others with someone made her lonely and miss Ash and she wasn't sure on what to do!

"Oh Pidgeot. I don't know why I feel this way." She said finally. Her mind was tossing itself about with a lot of ideas and speculations and it was making her grow sick with worry.

"Hush." Pidgeot said gently to her and smiled at her as she gently drew her in for a hug and she accepted it. "I think I have a very reasonable answer to your question." She said with a soft chuckle as she looked at her friend. "Tell me again how you feel when you're close with Ash. Slowly." She encouraged and Pikachu, unsure did as she was asked though.

She explained how she had started to feel when she woke up that morning, how she had liked his scent and how it had made her spine tingle and her stomach flutter. And how she always felt warm and safe with him.

She was starting to flush a bit as she thought back on it and then shook her head a bit. "See?" She asked. "What can I do?" She asked Pidgeot, whom was smiling and hiding her beak under her wing. It took her a moment to control herself.

"Well, tell me first. How long have you been cuddling up to Ash like that?" She asked Pikachu, and it made the electric mouse pause. She had to think back.

At first she had always slept a good ways away, leaving him to sleep on his own. But over the weeks she had started to get closer and closer and it was only recently she had started to cuddle with him. She flushed again, this time out of embarrassment. "Only recently. Maybe three days ago." She offered to her. And Pidgeot gave her a knowing smile. "And that was when it started to get more obvious?" She asked and Pikachu nodded, flushing again. "I guess." She confirmed.

Pidgeot started to give out a thrilling laughter of merriment and joy. "My dear Pikachu, I can tell you from what I've heard I already know what's wrong." She said to her friend, and Pikachu perked up. "What is it?" She asked her, eager to know.

"You're in love. Or should I rather say love sick?" She asked as she smirked more, and Pikachu protested.

"No, no I can't be!" She refused.

"Can, will be and are. You are smitten with our Ash!" Pidgeot said as she smiled at her. And Pikachu sputtered.

"No, I can't be!" She said and then paused. "Am I though?" She asked as she looked at her friend, and she fidgeted. Hope and fear in her eyes as she looked at the bird Pokemon, looking to her for guidance and advice.

Pidgeot smiled gently and gave her a soft nuzzle on the cheek. "You are. And as far as I'm concerned, you have my blessings." She said to her in earnest. "Also, this is normal." She said to her gently. "We all desire companionship for one reason or another. And I guess since Ash isn't gallivanting off into another adventure, going who knows where this time. You've had time to calm down a little, and your thoughts to settle. You want what you've obviously seen others of our group doing. Looking to settle down." She said as she smiled at Pikachu.

The electric rodent shifted uncomfortably but she couldn't deny that it felt good to be in one place for once. To stay stationary and to be doing something else then just travel. "But.." She paused. "I've never really given romance a thought." She said in earnest.

This was a fact that she had thought about before some years ago. Buneary had been one option. He had been eager to woo her. And there had been other potential candidates in the past, but again. She hadn't thought much of it. There was still so much to do back then and she had never been able to rest or catch up with her thoughts properly. Well until now.

And she realised she felt very lonely. It was a deep seated kind of loneliness and having someone with her to wake up to, other than a human had been a nice change of pace. But that human had been the one she had woken up with, like always. But changed. Changed into a Pokemon, that was what made her feelings to go all in a jumble.

"And besides. Ash was a human!" She said to her.

"Was." Pidgeot affirmed. "That's the key point here. Was. He's now a Pokemon, fully adult by this point mind you and its natural." She said firmly to her friend. "You worry too much on semantics. You have a chance, I say grab it while you still can." She advised Pikachu. "Because we don't know if this is a fluke or not. If he turns back into a human, you will at least know that he can change back some day. And if not? Then you'll get your chance to spend a life with him." She said in earnest.

Pikachu had to think about that for a good while, because it made a sort of sense. But Pikachu was still torn between what she felt and how she knew of her past with Ash. "I.. I need to think about this." She said to Pidgeot and the bird Pokemon gave a nod of her head in understanding.

"Of course, don't rush this. But I also suggest that you don't dawdle. Because if you don't grab him, someone else will." She said to him, and then as she thought back she smiled. "Like when that Misty girl tried to tell her feelings to Ash?" She asked and smiled as she saw Pikachu's tail stiffen up and stand on end. That had done it.

Pikachu had always been practically protective of Ash when it came to human females. Pidgeot had her suspicions, but when it was back then, she just guessed she had always been protective of Ash. She thought it may be because Ash was always so awkward, naive and he may never have known how to take such intimate feelings right. It was a sensitive subject after all and that had been the feeling Pidgeot was going for. Yes, it was a bit manipulative but she had to get the point across. He might get someone she doesn't approve of. Or someone might do it wrong and break his heart.

So when Pikachu thanked her and dashed away. She looked at her go and gave a smile to herself as she nestled into her eggs. "About time too." She said with a chuckle and gave a loud yawn as she fell back asleep.

It took Pikachu a few days more to think about what Pidgeot had said and consider it seriously. She couldn't deny her feelings, but she still had that mentality of what had been before in her way. It had gotten so bad that she was sleeping away from Ash again, and it made her feel cold and lonely as she went to sleep. But when she woke up the next day she was back to his side, cuddling up to him and taking the time to enjoy his presence. She gave a sigh as she stayed awake for a little while this time.

She had clearly come back to him in her sleep, and she had to admit some defeat. She had to consider it carefully, and look it over.

Could she do this? Maybe. And maybe there was no one else, at least to her, that could do it properly.

_'No, think it through!'_

Her mind went off with her thoughts. She had to think it through yes, but why?

_'Because of what he was before, what he is to you.'_

That was a certain valid point, she considered. Ash had been her friend for a very long time now. And yes, even if they hadn't been on the best of terms at the start. Their bond when he was a human, it had been different. It had cemented in a way that had been comfortable. So.. was she comfortable breaking that mold? To take it further?

The question made her fidget in place. But Pidgeot's warning that someone else might try and make a move on Ash rang in her mind. It shouldn't have made such an impact but it had. She was protective of Ash, and yes it might come off as possessive… But come on! Anyone with a brain could tell that Ash was as dense as a large log! Things like that went past his attention like it was slick glass! Not to mention how he was.. It was only recently when he was going into his adulthood that he was showing some maturity, to a level. He was an idiot though.

_'Your idiot mind you.'_

Her thoughts shot back at her and she winced. It was true though. He was her idiot. A bumbling boy she had stayed beside and had gotten out of more scrapes than she could count. But he had also always been there for her. He was brave, he was more than just daring, he was sometimes so set on making things right it almost seemed suicidal. But. That was what made him so endearing, and so lovable. He wanted to do the right thing. No matter what. You couldn't help but look up to that…

She found herself drifting off in her thoughts, her face buried in Ash's chest who was starting to stir. He gave a soft mumble, but Pikachu was too preoccupied to notice.

She found herself nuzzling up against his chest. Her arms gently holding around him. She hadn't noticed just how soft his fur was until she finally took the time too.

"Of all the times." She mumbled to herself. "I fall in love with you now." She said, and not realizing that she had spoken it aloud. It seemed somehow cliché and corny. Like it was a sappy romance novel. Ugh, how stupid could she get? That earned a bemused chuckle from her, but it froze as she heard a voice.

"You.. Fell in love with me?" Asked the tired, but awake voice of Ash. This made her lie there, completely still. She could feel his arms around her, his breath on her ear, it made her shiver and stiffen up with both anxiety, shame and hope.

Anxiety because he had heard her, shame because she had been stupid enough to say it aloud, and hope. Hope that he would accept it. Maybe.. Just hopefully maybe..

"Yes.." She squeaked out to him and there was a pregnant pause. Which lingered into an awkward silence. Neither party speaking, but she could feel him shift his frame and head, thinking it over.

"I.." He said finally, breaking the silence. "I don't know what to say." He admitted finally. She felt her stomach drop with her anxiety. Was it a denial? No? Then what? What?!

Her mind was going at a hundred miles a minute and she held onto him a bit, trying to get her voice steady.

"I.. Um." She said and tried to swallow the dry patch that came to her throat. "I.. I don't know what to say either." She admitted lamely.

Another long silence, but not as awkward this time.

"I guess it sounded rather silly didn't it?" Asked Pikachu. A nervous titter coming from her as she fidgeted. "I mean, when it's said aloud it must come out so bad.." She said and lapsed into a nervous silence. A silence which made the hold around her tighten.

"No. I just.. I never really considered it. How you felt I mean." He started. "I mean. Ugh, this is hard." He said and sighed. "I just.. I never considered it. How.. **This.**" He said, and his statement said it all. He meant his transformation and what it entailed. "Would affect things. It just seemed so cool, yet scary at the start. And then all of you started to take care of me, and become so.." He said and paused.

"..Protective?" Offered Pikachu. Well aware on how they had, as a group, reacted. Yes it may have seemed a bit too much, but with how many enemies Ash had gained, and the strange adventures they had gone on with Ash, they had erred on the side of caution.

"Yeah." Ash said with a nod. "I didn't want to get in the way. And I really didn't think much on it. I was just busy doing other things. Thinking about other things."

This made Pikachu nod gently. Of course he had. It had been a wild few weeks. Nearly a month now if she had it right. "Of course. There was a lot going on at the time." She said and drew herself back to look at him. His hair was a mess like it always was in the morning. A severe case of bedhead as it was called. She reached out, a habit and instinct to help flatten that fringe of messy hair. Well, flatten it as much as it allowed. It made him smile.

"Yeah, and well. I guess. Everything else just.. Slipped away." He admitted.

He fidgeted a little, and his voice halted a bit. "S-So.. You.." He said, letting the pause speak back to the object of the conversation. Pikachu flushed hard.

"Y-Yeah. I think.. I think it's been building up.. For a while now." She said as she fidgeted with her fingers.

This seemed to give him pause. He looked away. Not in disgust, but in thought, she found herself relieved to see. "I.." He said, paused, and then scrunched up his face. Looking flushed as well. "I, I will sound so completely stupid and awkward." He said as he paused. Well this was new. This had her worried, and piqued in curiosity now. "But. I have been feeling.. Lonely and, odd and ugh." He said as he shook his head. "I asked Torterra about it, and he just said; 'You'll find out soon enough.' and I never understood it but.. I always felt it when I was with you." He said as he fidgeted. "I mean, after this.. Happened, after things just started to settle down I guess." He said to her and looked away. A bit of shame and anxiety on his face.

"I.. I don't know what it means.." He admitted to her as he held her there. But she did. Well she thought she did. Hoped she did more likely.

She had admitted similar feelings to Pidgeot and she had given her answer.. So was this… The same?

"I.. I think I know.." She said and paused. Afraid to say it but forcing herself too. "I think I know why.. I think.. I think you and I are.. In.." She said, and gulped down her words. But they looked each other in the eyes in that moment.

Butterflies and a nervous but excited energy seemed to spark between them. She held him, he held her. "I think.. We share the same problem." She said in a meek, anxious tone. Her breathing hard, and her spine tingling with her nerves. Ash wasn't fairing better, but it was his stomach that was acting up. Going round and round in heavy leaden circles. It made him want to fidget and move.

"O-Oh.." He said with numb lips. He had never gone through this, never considered this, what was he doing?

His mind kept going on like that. The two huddled close and in each others arms.

"So.." Started Pikachu. "If.. If.." She stuttered out, her breathing erratic. She took a good grip of herself and said it out in as straight a manner she could. "Do you want to try it? Being together I mean." She blurted out.

She flushed hard but her resolve was made, so she barreled through it with as much dignity as she could. "I mean, we don't know if this is permanent or not so we might as well try right? If you turn human, oh well right? But if not.." She said as she gulped hard. "But if not. I, well. I would like to try at least." She stated to him. His ears wilting at her proclamation and she looked to him. Anxiety going through her core like it was a busy hive of Beedrills. Pins and needles going up her legs, spine and to the tips of her ears.

Ash lay there, silent for a good while. His face simply blank. His mind had completely shut down at the shock. It was slowly rebooting. Processing her words. He blinked. Then blinked again. He flushed hard as he felt his gut rush up, like it wanted to explode. "Okay." He squeaked out. "I'm.. I'm willing to try.." He squeaked in a weak voice.

This seemed to make Pikachu very happy. She felt overjoyed, elated. Like she was in heaven! "Great!" She crooned as she rose and put her hands up in the air in victory. Then caught herself and gave a cough. "I mean, that's great! I um.. I don't know how we do this.. But one step at a time?" She offered, uncharacteristically shy as she offered it.

Ash rose too. A more cautious, but hopeful and happy smile on his face. He didn't know what he was stepping into, and neither did Pikachu. But her offer seemed to ease away his anxiety on this matter a lot. "Yeah. One step at a time.. That sounds great.." He said as he smiled at her, and reached out a hand to her. She smiled as she took it, then dragged him into a hug.

"Okay." She said, a lot more calmly. "I can work with that." She said, and he hugged her back. Maybe, just maybe this would work.. They both hoped it would.

**A year later. Epilogue.**

It was a calm day out in the range. Oak was out with his usual fanfare of research to do. The Pokemon were flourishing, new eggs had hatched and the young ones were going about the range with their parents.

He saw Staraptor and Pidgeot with their group of Pidgeotto, having a family gathering it seemed. They were having their second clutch soon and Pidgeot looked happy, content even. She looked over and saw Oak there. She gave a call and waved. He waved back to her, a smile on his face as he chuckled to her.

So much had happened in just a year.. Ash had never turned human again, and he had settled into a life of becoming a Pokemon. He had trained hard and well in his new body, and he had gotten strong rather quickly too. He was as competitive as ever, and he drove himself harder and harder in each fight he had. They were simple sparring matches, but he showed that confidence that he had always had as a human. And his strange and unorthodox tactics seemed to have taken a new height since he was now a Pokemon. And unknown to Oak, he was becoming the talk of the Range's populace. And was expected to reach high in certain friendly sparring contests that the Pokemon here had to help pass the time and to keep them in tip top shape.

He was also the topic on Oak's mind today. He had kept somewhat erratic watch on him. But he did see him in the mornings when the Pokemon came for food. Especially when Pikachu had needed extra food..

Which reminded him. He smiled as he took out the camera and came to a clearing that was the regular hanging spot for a particular group that he had wanted to see. Ah there they were!

A group of Pokemon sat there, talking among themselves. Two recognizable Pikachu, and three little Pichu were there. Hanging it seemed, on every word that was spoken. Ash looked to be a lot more mature. He held a certain kind of confidence in him. He had become an adult. A man, even if he wasn't human. He still had that bearing. And it radiated from him in obvious ways.

Pikachu had as well. But she held herself with more of a grace. They had become very close, and they had. Like any other living creature, continued to go on with life.

Oak smiled to himself. He had seen the little Pichu about but had yet to be introduced to them. He wondered if they were as much of powerhouses as their parents in their own way. He would see when the time came. Maybe they would continue on the tradition on becoming some trainer's companion. Again, he would see when the time came.

He lifted the camera, aimed it at the group, and took a picture.

The picture he had captured would sit on his desk for years to come. The picture was of the fringe haired Pikachu, posing dramatically for effect in his story for his children. His partner in crime and in life looking at him with a bemused, disbelieving way, with a smile on her face at his antics. And their three kids, looking both joyful and ecstatic in hearing tales, that they would only thing could be done in legends. Admiring their father, who to them, seemed to be like a great, astounding hero.

So ends the tale of Ash Ketchum. Before human, now Pokemon. And of course Pikachu. The best friend and partner he ever had.

* * *

I want to thank all of you that gave me the support on this story! Likes and favorites, even follows on the story mattered so much! You wouldn't know how much it made me happy to know that my story made such an interest! As before, I would love to hear your thoughts on the story! Thank you all so much!


End file.
